In recent years training in clinical dentistry has been significantly impacted by the rapid growth of simulation technology. The introduction of computer graphics, together with force-feedback (haptic) devices, has the potential to further improve clinical training across a broad range of skills acquisition. Given that a restorative dental procedure is a planned intervention in a complex 3-D space, the application of these technologies would allow the student and clinician alike to practice skills acquisition in a virtual 3D world. The aim of this project is to further develop and evaluate a computer-based simulation system for dental procedures. Our Phase I project was successful in demonstrating technical feasibility of all specific aims of the project. This novel system integrated 3D registered multimodal imaging data (microCT and microgrinding), presented the user with an interactive, stereoscopic, 3D computer-generated reconstruction of the imaging data in a 3D space, and allowed for the interaction with that dataset with a number of virtual instruments while generating real-time haptic feedback at over 1000 updates per second using a unique, advanced distributed processing system. The advanced core technologies developed in this system would be leveraged for this Phase II SBIR to produce a useful, no-nonsense, clinically-validated simulation of the complete variety of tooth preparations that clinicians would typically encounter. Such a system would be useful for initial training of dental students; would provide for objective, quantitative metrics for student evaluation; and would be useful for continual training, evaluation and retraining of clinicians in practice. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]